botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor Vronski
| aliases = | languages = High Gothic, Low Gothic and an unknown number of Xenos languages. | role = Chapter Master of the Second Brotherhood. | allegiance = | legion = | chapter_cohort= Second Brotherhood | gender = Male | species = Transhuman; Astartes | worships = | relatives = | dob = | died = | resurrected = | destroyed = | skin colour = | hair colour = | height = | weight = }} Igor Vronski served as the Velitel of the Second Brotherhood of the traitorous Godslayers Legion. He served as a young lieutenant in the rebel army on Zhruch under Primarch Koschei Kharkovic's personal command. When his gene-sire was elevated to lord of the VIIIth Legion, Vronski rose quickly through the ranks, until he was elevated to command of the Second Brotherhood. Unflinchingly dedicated to his gene-sire, he willingly followed his primarch into open insurrection and eventual damnation. However, Vronski would meet his ultimate fate during the Kataii Ambush, when the Godslayers fought alongside the Grave Stalkers when they assaulted the Iron Bears on the Day of Revelation. Background Vronskei was a young lieutenant in Koschei's rebel army on Zbruch, and later on a general in the new order which the Primarch established. His rise within the Legion was swift, and he came into stewardship of the old Legion flagship, the Wintertooth, when the last of the senior Terran captains perished in battle. The Second would serve in many of the Godslayers' most illustrious campaigns, including the Purge of the Velocitarii and the destruction of the abhuman Spatha. In the latter campaign Vronskei fought beside Koschei himself at the height of the battle on Mirsk. Wholeheartedly believing in his Primarch, he followed him into the Insurrection with little hesitation. At Kataii, Vronskei caused grave harm to the Iron Bears, destroying the Claw of Dusk in a prolonged void-duel and thus killing the commanders of the Fifth Grand Wartribe at a stroke. His ship was the target of a desperate boarding attack by the Iron Bears, but surrounded by his personal companies, he fended them off with little difficulty. However, Vronskei's end would come mere hours later when, at the height of the battle, he came to the aid of the beleaguered Eye of the Void. Throwing itself into the path of the Dragon of Autumn, the Wintertooth's bridge was destroyed by repeated volleys from the VIth Legion flagship. The Wintertooth survived relatively intact and would at length sail again, but Vronskei was killed along with most of his senior staff, and nothing recognisable as his corpse was ever recovered. The Mk III Iron Armour which Vronskei wears here carries heraldry associated closely with the Legion's breacher companies, reflecting how he made it a point of pride to face the worst dangers that his warriors confronted. His frequent participation in close combat is further evidenced by the telltale signs of additional plating, added by his Brotherhood's artificers, and his power fist is masterfully wrought and augmented with a flamer. Vronskei preferred to wield his melee weapon in conjunction with his breacher shield in battle. Wargear *'Artificer Mark III Void-Hardened Power Armour' *'Master-Crafted Power Fist w/built-in Flamer' *'Breacher Shield' *'Power Mace' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Category:Characters Category:Insurrectionist Category:Insurrectionist Characters Category:Godslayers